Give me love like her
by wegotnotimefordat
Summary: What happened when the prison was destroyed and Beth and Daryl were abandoned.


Daryl's point of view.

This was the day from hell. Daryl had just found out about Carol's exile, and was about to tell Tyreese when the prison shook from a blast. Daryl, Rick, Tryeese ran to the outside of the prison to meet the others, the Governor with a tank was posted outside. Daryl knew that from this point till either Governor or Rick was dead that this wouldn't end. He was right with the ver brutal murder of Hershel Greene, Daryl had begun to fire on The Governor and his men killing some from a distance. A few minutes after that the fences fell, and shots rang out for miles, bring every walker down on them.

Daryl being the loyal man he was didn't stop fighting even when the tank rolled onto the prison courtyard, and he was pinned between the men ahead of him and the walkers approaching from behind him. Daryl kept shooting at the men with his automatic rifle running out of ammunition rendering the rifle useless just about. When a walker attacked him from behind. Daryl began to fight the walker off for a few second ending with Daryl sticking a rebar through the back, and skull of the now dispatched walker. Using it as a shield Daryl slowly approach the remaining men The Governor had. Thinking fast as they riddled the lifeless corpse with rounds from their guns Daryl threw a grenade.

With it exploding he dropped the walker shield and then used the rifle to kill another walker by smacking it in the head with the rifle, doing both the walker and rifle. Daryl then pulled the pin on a grenade, the last one he had, and threw it down the large barrel of the tank, sending the operator running out of it. Daryl took the chance and readied his black and gray Stryker 380 crossbow, the operator turned to face Daryl and was shot in the chest with a bolt. Looking around and seeing the destruction he feared the worst but had no time to change it. Running up to the dead man, he pulled the bolt out of his chest and reloaded the crossbow.

Daryl panicked and looked around for remaining members of the group, he had called a family. Seeing the outline of the angelic blonde, Beth Greene, he walked over to her and looked at her. "Beth, over here." He waved at her, as he walked over to her. "Beth, we gotta go...we gotta go." He said as he placed his left hand on her shoulder. He slung his Stryker 380 crossbow over his right shoulder and looked at her. The prison was gone, it had fallen to the town drunk The Governor.

Beth's point of view

Beth had woke up today with a very bad feeling, but she figured it was nothing so she just brushed it off. She had been up since six with Judith while her father and Michonne had went to burn the bodies of those who had died of the sickness. She had just gotten Judith asleep when she felt the shake of the ground, waking Judith up she picked her up and ran to a prison window. Her eyes widen when she saw a tank she ran back to her cell throwing all things Judith would need and putting her in her car seat she ran to the kids and put them in a cell before running outside with the others. As she watched her father come out terror went through her body as she bit down on her bottom lip, she knew this was the end it was coming.

As she watched her father be murdered she felt so much she didn't know if she could go on. Her mother's death had drove her to nearly killing herself and she was a walker then but her father was alive, as the fire started her and Maggie ran to the bus helping others in to the bus as she began to cry Maggie told her "We have jobs to do." as she ran to find the children she was grabbed her blonde hair was up and someone was pulling her hair.

Beth was always the innocent one but she had grown from that she wasn't so innocent anymore, she kicked backwards as what had her hair fell to the ground. Spinning around she put her gun to a mans head and shot him after this she took off running. The only thing going through her head was to get Judith and the kids safe on the bus, she was looking everywhere but she couldn't find them which scared her completely. "Lizzie? Mika?" she was screaming in the prison after she was shooting the walkers in her way she ran out of the prison to find the bus was gone "Crap." she said shooting a walker before running and tripping over the car seat. "Judith." she cried out as she crawled to look into the bloody car seat. "No." she said screaming as she got up running.

"Beth over here." she heard it broke her out of daze as she noticed Daryl, she ran over to him "Beth we gotta go...we gotta go." he said to her as he put his hand on her shoulder and they took off running. "Daryl, Judith's dead." Beth said bursting out while running. "The kids had her, I found her car seat covered in blood." she said catching her breathe as she looked at him while running.

Daryl's point of view.

Daryl ran with her as he heard her say that Judith was dead he looked over at her. He could see the hurt on her face, and swallowed. "We can't think about that now, I have one job to do and that is keep your little ass safe and sound." He said as he ran over to his bike. Stepping over it he quickly let down the kick stand and supported the bike with his weight as he kick started the motor.

The loud rumbling made it almost impossible for her to hear him, so he yelled. "Come Beth hop on." he said as eh sat on the bike and gently laid on the gas propelling it forwards a little to reach right in fromt of her so she could get on. once she was on the bike, and held him he gunned it, sending them along the small dirt road quickly to get them to a safe place.


End file.
